


Con Tour On Tour

by Stardreamt



Series: Con Tour On Tour [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Stiles and Lydia go on tour





	Con Tour On Tour

It was time. Stiles and Lydia had finally gained enough fans to go on a tour. They were all packed and ready to tour the entire world. They were going to visit every single city in the world. Stiles packed nineteen bottles of flinstones vitamins and Lydia packed her favorite cds: ICarly the Soundtrack, Big Time Rush, and of course, Nickelback. Stiles made sure to throw in ABBA at the last minute.  
Their first city was Nashville, Tennessee. They were planning on doing their entire set, but as country music. They’d throw in some Dixie Chicks and FGL as well. They were so excited.  
“Stiles, did you get my duffle bag?” Lydia asked.  
“Yeah,” he said, struggling with it. “It’s heavy. What’s in it?”  
“Pennies.”  
They set all their stuff down in the hotel room. It was small but perfect for them.  
“Time to sing, Lids,” Stiles said eagerly.  
The couple caught a tractor uber to the venue. They were performing at the Grand Ol’ Opry.  
The stage was decorated in hay bales and live horses with chickens running around the audience. Their outfits were all denim with belt buckles and cowboy boots and hats.  
They sang their hearts out, belting out the Dixie Chicks like it was their last day on earth. They even sang a song from their favorite rapper, Johnny Cash.  
After the show, they had a meet and greet. Fans surrounded them. Everyone was cheering and crying and screaming.  
A crying fan handed Lydia a gift.  
She opened the gift, prepared to find a note or a little trinket. But no. It wasn’t a note. It wasn’t a trinket.  
It was cocoa fudge.  
Any fan would know about her addiction. And if this fan did know, this was an attack.  
Stiles looked over and saw what was in his girlfriend’s hand.  
“Thank you all for coming out tonight! Yeehaw and such!” he called, clearing the room. The fan who gave it to Lydia was nowhere to be seen. “Security, find the felon!”  
The team of security ran out of the room to track down the fiend.  
Lydia couldn’t breathe. Just standing in the presence of the chocolate drug was enough to make her unstable. Stiles took the fudge from her, throwing it through the window of the twentieth story of the Opry that they had built just for them.  
“We need to leave,” Stiles said, grabbing their stuff and Lydia’s hand and running to catch another tractor uber. They had to leave the state. It was too much for Lydia to handle. She was sweating already. They drove all night until they made it to New York City for their next concert. They were okay for now, but if that cocoa fudge assassin showed up, they’d be doomed. This time was a close call. If there was a next time, Lydia would surely die.

To Be Continued...


End file.
